El hombre afortunado (Homestuck)
by SraBlaBlaBla
Summary: ¿A dónde vas? Tal vez nos venga bien que decida el corazón; hay en tus ojos contradicción. (Inspirado en la canción A dónde vas, Paté de Fuá.)


Llevaba un hacha en la mano, determinación en su quijada, cicatrices en la espalda y el corazón en la mirada. Lo mataría, sí, se desharía de ello y nadie podía interferir. El filo del hacha sería más que suficiente para cortar cada una de sus extremidades, desahuciar sus tuétanos y enterrar cada uno de sus ojos en el lugar más recóndito del mundo. Nadie lo recordaría, ni un alma más sería lastimada por esas manos, grotescas y crueles, nunca más.

Su paso era decidido, con un óbolo de tristeza que se convertía en enojo, desesperación, y luego miedo, pero era invisible, pues todos los pensamientos de lo que podría suceder si él seguía vivo le hacían tensar los músculos y avanzar más rápido, con prisa y temor. Empezando por una semilla de insensatez, crecía rápidamente en una ola de ira vehemente, el combustible del mal auspicio. Era casi sorprendente cómo algo tan insignificante pudiera causar tantas emociones.

Se sentía fuera de sí, como si algo oprimiera sus sentimientos y los convirtiera en un pedazo mancillado de lo que fue un corazón. Como si inyectaran una droga fatídica que le producía náuseas de horror. Como si el ominoso sol le hubiera cegado momentáneamente y ahora pudiera ser capaz de todo, incluso matar a la estrella principal de todas sus pesadillas.

Porque ¿qué más podía hacer? Era la única opción. La única persona, la única posibilidad. El solo pensamiento inhóspito que le hacía apartar la vista de la felicidad.

Quería temblar, pero no dejaría que él influenciara sus acciones. No era un objeto, no era algo desechable, no era algo que pudiera olvidar. No después de que le hiciera perder su dignidad, después de que hubiera mostrado su lado inhumano. Su lado nefasto y sombrío. Espurio, austero. Hostil.

Por frenar el miedo tan forzadamente los escalofríos no tardaron en llegar. Los dientes apretados ansiaban liberar la tensión finalmente, y el sudor en las manos quería por fin parar de mostrar debilidad. La acidez del aire no hacía más que paralizar sus pulmones, y se recuperaban con pesadumbre aspirando más rápido, como si pronto fuera a desaparecer. Pareciera que pronto su voluntad fuera a abandonarlo y quisiera aferrarse a ella tan fuerte como pudiera.

La vista de una silueta cerca de él le hizo tomar el hacha con más precisión, sintiendo las astillas del mango en las yemas de sus dedos. Un movimiento conciso era todo lo que había de hacer, rápido e instantáneo. Sencillo, en el tiempo de un parpadeo. Tan fácil como matar a una cara familiarmente desconocida.

¿Siempre había sido así? No, espera, no debes dudar: la duda es para los que no tienen sus ideales definidos, y tú los tienes muy fijos. Respira, concéntrate, mata. Rápido, no lo pienses. Es fácil, una emoción irreal, pero bastante habitual. Sí, la conoces, sin embargo no dejes que esos ojos ambarinos te distraigan por ser tan conocidos, ignóralos, no evoques ninguna sonrisa ni cariño alguno. Deja que la compulsión del momento te posea y no habrá más sufrimiento.

No vaciles, no sientas; no llores, no dejes que el dolor te inunde. Deja todo atrás, no pasa nada. Entonces ¿por qué insistes tanto? ¿Es que en realidad esa sonrisa de lado es familiar?

 _¿La conoces? ¿La conozco?_

Breve, irresoluto, viene un pensamiento. Una voz, candente como el ardor del fuego y acogedora como una melodía trágica. Lo oyes como un susurro, pero te impacta como el tropel de tus recuerdos.

 _«¿A dónde vas? Afuera no hay más que incomprensión. Un gesto te puede delatar; hay en tus ojos contradicción.»_

Te carcome la culpabilidad. ¿Es esto lo que querías? Te advertí, y me ignoraste. Ahora, ve y mata esas falsas reminiscencias. No son verdaderas, créeme, tú las has creado, son los momentos que quisieras haber cambiado. No dudes un segundo más, te hará daño. Es un pensamiento venenoso, no dejes que alcance tus entrañas, haz que te mire a los ojos y vuelva de donde vino corriendo de pavor.

El cielo nublado se asoma, y te percatas de que ahora los lentes no sirven de nada. No eran más que para pretender algo que no eras, ¿pero qué mas da, ahora que has perdido? ¿O es que recuerdas su «No pierde quien no deja de intentar»? No, no, no lo podría soportar. No eres tan fuerte, pero por eso mismo debes clavar el hacha en medio de su pecho, rasgar su camisa blanca y no mirar cuando la sangre salpique tu cara.

Sereno, espléndido. ¿Quieres tratar una vez más? Inhala, exhala, vuelve a empezar. Su apoyo incondicional ya no está, pero puedes seguir adelante. No lo olvides, ¡no lo olvides! Así que avanza: uno, dos, ignora ese rostro familiar. Tres, cuatro, arrastra la determinación; cinco, seis, no mires atrás; siete, ocho, hazte la idea de que este es el final. Nueve, diez, ¿por qué dejas de caminar?

Mantente firme a la esperanza, a el deseo de vivir, vivir sin él porque ¿qué más puedes hacer? ¿Aferrarte a su presencia, ahora traslúcida, intangible? ¿Pero quién es, de quién estás hablando?

 _«No duda quien dice adiós. Será lo que deba ser, olvídate del reloj. ¿A dónde vas?»_

Esa frase tintinea un pensamiento en tu interior. ¿La conoces? ¿La conozco? No, debes eliminar toda huella de su presencia para que nadie más sufra por su pérdida, como tú. No le deseas a nadie esta sensación tan amarga que te hace estremecer como si lentamente tus sentimientos de derritieran.

 _¿A dónde vas? ¿A dónde vas?_

 _¿A dónde vas?_

¿Qué es esto, calidez que emana de tus ojos? Hacía mucho tiempo que no sufrías de esta manera, es todo su culpa. Por irse, por hacerte caso, por apreciar tanto tu persona y darlo todo por ti.

Para, para por favor, ¡para! ¿Es que no entiendes? No puedes mostrar tu debilidad en este momento, no cuando lo tienes frente a ti aunque ya no puedas ni mantenerte de pie. Puedes incluso ver sus lentes, familiares como la luz del día, sus facciones tan similares a las tuyas, su silueta desenfocada por lo que parecen ser lágrimas.

Te consuelas en un susurro: no puedes hacerlo, no eres inquebrantable. Y, sin embargo, te lo dije, lo hice, y ahora no podrás deshacerte de la culpa que es el saber que nada puede ser cambiado. ¿Desde siempre había sido así? Si lo desvanecieras todo lo que te atormenta terminaría, podrías quitar el pedazo de existencia que falta para no ser capaz de siquiera extrañar.

No, ¡déjalo! No vale la pena, está claro que no tienes la mínima voluntad. Ya no hay caso, ahora sólo puedes dejarte llevar por el desamparo que te produce su solo semblante. Llorar está bien, te convences, así al menos puedes dejar salir todo lo que has estado ocultando por tanto tiempo.

 _«Tal vez nos venga bien dejar que decida el_ corazón»

¿Cómo podrías hacer eso, en un mundo tan maldito como el mismo infierno? Te hace repudiar el altruismo que le dedicaba a todas las personas, mientras él mismo no sabía cómo lidiar con sus problemas. Eres como él, ¿no es así? Siempre siguiendo su ejemplo, siempre ocultando tus errores y siendo incapaz de avanzar.

Los ojos arden, la boca se retuerce por el nudo que tienes en el estómago, tu expresión refleja el profundo dolor que es recordar. Te sientes desmayar, queriendo morir de una vez por todas, tu corazón está hecho añicos. No hay manera de repararlo, ahora lo único posible es respirar entrecortadamente ansiando un aire fresco, un par de entretelas de acero, un pasado perfecto.

Y el mundo alrededor desaparece, dejando las lágrimas atrás. En unos segundos, pero a la vez de manera lenta, todo se vuelve negro, un negro ónix que absorbe cada ápice de resentimiento que pudo haber dejado rastro en tu ti. Sentir se vuelve algo irreal, polvoso, lejano, y cualquier pensamiento parece una bruma en la distancia que apenas puedes vislumbrar.

No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora está a salvo en los brazos de Morfeo. No hay prejuicios ni temores, sólo la fortuna de que lo único real es el remordimiento. Esas palabras resuenan alrededor, con un ritmo pesaroso que atraviesa sus pecho y le hace inhalar con fuerza y mover su cuerpo de manera brusca para luego abrir los ojos.

Sus sentidos están confundidos, como si hubieran arrancado de pronto las raíces de una flor abruptamente y los pétalos continuaran tambaleándose. Mientras su vista se aclara se percata del ambiente familiar: techo rugoso, olor a caramelo suave, el sofá acolchado en que estaba sentado y el perfume de alguien que le hace fruncir el ceño, todo mezclado de manera tan acogedora que le hacía sospechar si esa es la realidad o un sueño.

Su corazón está por explotar, siente su pulso acelerado junto al zumbido en sus oídos. Mira al frente buscando respuestas; lo único que encuentra es una melodía dulce y triste que sale de un lugar cercano, acompañado de un canto leve de alguien que no reconoce de momento, una mesita en medio de una sala de estar, iluminación cálida y el sonido de fondo de la televisió hacha, ¿dónde está?¿El dolor en sus dedos?

Dejando eso de lado, con sus nudillos talla sus ojos para aclarar su vista, notando los bordes de sus ojos húmedos como si hubiera llorado. Siente el frío calar la piel en donde habían estado las lágrimas, y un recuerdo vago se asoma en su cabeza. Jala de ese hilo con menester, estaba desesperado por saber qué es lo que de verdad había pasado. Ese lugar era ¿su casa? Sí, estaba ahí con... Dirk y Jake; más invitados, más música, pero al parecer aún era temprano.

Buscó un reloj, y algo punzó su espalda cuando recordó lo que había soñado. Reloj, reloj, olvídate del reloj. No tiene importancia, quiso creer, y vio que eran las ocho y cuarto. No recordaba lo que había estado haciendo antes de dormirse, pero esa canción en la distancia le ponía de los nervios. Escuchó con atención y alcanzó algunas palabras difusas: tal vez nos venga bien, una promesa, a dónde vas.

¿Era una canción? El ritmo es tan gentil que es casi agradable la tristeza que hacía sentir, como si confortara con desconsuelo. Por poco piensa que todavía está soñando, pero suelta algunas lágrimas más. Maldición, todavía dolía, aunque no hubiera sido realidad; ahora perder a Dirk por un capricho parecía la cosa más ridícula del mundo. Se preguntó cuál habría sido la razón de soñar algo así, pero un tarareo acercándose lo distrajo.

—Dave, ¿no vendrás a ayudarme? —dijo su hermano asomándose por el marco de la puerta. Ayudar con la cena, claro, había mucha comida que hacer para Jake y John, sus padres y quienquiera que fuera a asistir. Aún faltaba ordenar los regalos, acomodar la mesa, no cagarla con algo, lo de siempre. De pronto se sintió más vivo, como si el deje de pesadumbre se hubiera desvanecido, y se quitó el suéter de Dirk de encima, que supuso le había puesto mientras dormía, y se paró.

—Anda, ya te tomaste una siesta, ahora sólo falta preparar todo para disfrutar lo que queda de la noche —Su voz se perdió en la distancia y él masajeó un poco sus sienes mientras caminaba. Quizás debería dejar de preocuparse por cosas raras, y mejor ir a ver qué es lo que cenaría, arreglar el regalo de todos y abrazar con cariño genuino a su hermano.


End file.
